Rectangle pony
Rectangle Pony is a pony composed only of acid-green geometric rectangles with a red outline, and a a magenta mane with a blue outline, similar in palette to other pony OCs. Rectangle Pony is a normal ask blog... Nothing special. The "mod" of Rectangle Pony is quite possibly someone who takes himself way too seriously. Or not seriously enough. We're not entirely sure. The gender of Rectangle Pony is unknown. The preferred gender pronoun for Rectangle Pony is Rectangle Pony. Rectangle Pony does not have a cutie mark yet. Rectangle Pony comes from Polyquestria. Tactics Since Rectangle Pony's only objective is to gain 10 000 followers, the mod of the blog has been trying to raise the profile of the blog in the usual ways, drawing fanart for other artists (such as a birthday picture for zachmorriscartoonart / Willdrawforfood1and fanart for the rising star ask-paletteswap), creating art of his followers OCs in the "coveted" rectangle pony style, or actively participating in the 30 minute challenges. Controversy The blog purports to be taking itself seriously, and to really be a blog drawn entirely in rectangles that hopes to attract 10,000 followers by any means. Others claim that the blog's only purpose is to mock Tumblrponies who want to become famous. Still others think that the entire blog is an elaborate trolling attempt by some group on the entire Tumblr community. This has naturally sparked more than a little criticism. Artist's View *"As soon people had gotten the opportunity to whine about MLP artists via the mlpartconfessions tumblr, Rectangle Pony was one of the first victims of slander, being accused of having no other purpose than to gain internet fame. Rectangle Pony then asked his followers whether the blog should be stopped. Rectangle has since then recieved several high level endorsements from other prominent artists, such as jewelspider (Jenny), one of the collaborators on the hit series Friendship is Witchcraft, musician Futret and Tess, a well know fanartist from /co. Furthermore, a later art confession has claimed that conceptually Rectangle pony is one of the most artistically profound statements in the MLP fanart community." Other Views *"Rectangle Pony has the nasty habit of endorsing himself and bitching that he needs more followers. This has given a lot of people a reason to hate rectangle pony. Remember Rectangle Pony... We don't hate you because you are famous.. You are famous because we hate you." Following Rectangle Pony has over 1600 followers as of now, many of the questions submitted come from "internet-famous" fanartists such as Jackle-App, Silva Hound, Circuit Fry and Knighty (mod of fimfiction.net). A lot of people have unfollowed him however... (See Controversy). Summarial Critique Rectangle pony is a person whose only goal is to gain more followers. It is claimed that he has no respect for people who ask him questions and he "doesn't deserve any respect." Opinions may differ on this matter, however, especially given the strong hints that the entire blog is a parody of other Tumblrponies to become famous. You may wish to check the Tumblr out. Just don't feel obligated to Follow. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Community